Prisoner of Love
by Jlargent
Summary: What if Tia was sent to retrieve Orihime instead of Ulqiorra? First ever Orihime harem fic! Please Read and Review!


**Prisoner of Love**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Okay this story idea has been bouncing in my head for awhile so I decided to do this fic. Takes place during the Rescue Orihime Arc of Bleach but I'll be altering a few things about the characters so please bear with me on this. Now onto the disclaimers I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Just to be warned the events that take place are altered from canon and there will be out of character moments._

Orihime's POV

"Orihime Inoue, I am Tia Harribel." the female Arrancar introduces herself in a stoic voice from her appearance I could tell that she's powerful, her piercing green eyes are the eyes of an experienced fighter and one who would sacrifice herself but then again Aizen wouldn't have recruited her if she wasn't, her messy blonde hair swayed in the evening air as she stares at me with her arms crossed underneath breasts that are nearly as large as mine but it is hard to tell underneath the heavy jacket that she was wearing. I could not see her mouth due to the jacket having a high collar that is zipped up but I could faintly see the jawbone of her mask. From what little skin I could see that her skin was a deep mocha but I cannot see where the hole would be on her body.

"What do you want?" I ask nervously as she lowers her arms. I safely arrived back in the world of the living only to find that the battle had already ended and Ichigo managed to win. It was decided that me and Rukia would stay in the world of the living and rest from our training. After an eventful day I was walking home, and that is when Tia appeared.

"By order of Lord Aizen you are to come with me, I am allowed to use force if necessary." she replied bluntly, and from the look in her eyes she really means business. I swallowed nervously and agreed but only on the condition that I grab a few items from my apartment. Tia stands there for a moment before nodding her head.

"Very well, I shall accompany you to your dwelling to make sure that you are actually packing your things." Tia spoke as she silently follows me.

When we arrived at my apartment Tia stops me "From the initial reports Lord Aizen believes that Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto was staying with you."

I nodded at her observation "Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku were called back to Soul Society by Captain Yamamoto in preparation for a war council." I replied honestly as I turned the key to open the door, as I casually walk through the apartment I could see that Tia was taking mental notes of how a human lives.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking but what number are you?" I hesitantly ask her hoping that she would be a low level member.

"I am the Tres Espada." she replied curtly, my eyes grew wide at the fact that this female Hollow in front of me is the third strongest in Aizen's army. Tia raises an eyebrow at my expression.

"I-I'm just surprised that someone as powerful as you are is the third most powerful in Aizen's army." I explained to Tia, she accepted the answer and nodded.

"Each of us were selected based upon our strength." she confirmed and then notices the shrine of my brother Sora.

"That's my older brother Sora. He died when I was much younger and about six months ago was turned into a Hollow." I explained.

She narrows her eyes at me "Do you hate us then? That we devour the souls of the innocent and the guilty alike?" Tia asks me coldly as her spiritual pressure increased.

I shake my head "No." my answer catches her off guard, she lets up on the pressure allowing my to breath normally.

"Explain." Tia tells me.

"You eat because you're trying to justify your existence. To me the endless hunger would be hell on earth." I tell her as I head to my bedroom and pack my duffle bag that Tatsuki gave me a couple of years ago with clothes and a few essentials, a few novels, my MP3 music player and a pair of mini speakers. I exit my room to see Tia standing there with a black portal next to her, the inside of it looks to be like molten silvery in color moving sluggishly.

"This Garganta will take you to Los Noches where my Fraccion shall be waiting for our arrival." she said as I adjust the strap of the duffle bag.

"Fraccion?" I ask her.

"Each Espada are given their own group of subordinates that follow orders given by the Espada. Now come along." she ordered and steps through the Garganta, I hesitate for a moment before I steel my resolve and walk through the mass of darkness.

Two weeks later…

It has nearly been two weeks since my arrival here in Las Noches and thus far it has be somewhat pleasant since Tia volunteered to keep an eye on me, a few things almost made me fear for my life was when Grimjoww killed Luppi right in front of me and Aizen looking on as though this was a common occurrence and Loly Aivirrne and her partner Menoly Mallia keep giving me looks of contempt and have more than once attempted to assault me, I was lucky that Franceshka Mila Rose was assigned to escort me around Las Noches while Cyan Sung-Sun was tasked to be my guard.

Cyan or Sun-Sun as she prefers to be called likes to remain quiet while Mila and the third Fraccion Emilou Apacci argue and fight against each other over something trivial. That is until Sun-Sun interrupts them and effectively end the argument and also insult the two of them at the same time. I've seen how the three of them trained under Tia's watchful eyes as she points out their flaws and have been asked a few times to participate as long as they restrain themselves from going overboard.

"Again!" Tia barks as Mila Rose slams her Zanpaktou against my shield trying to shatter it but to no avail. This continues until Tia tell us to stop and by then the two of us were panting and sore. I grab a nearby towel and wipe off the sweat that I accumulated during the training session.

"Not that I don't mind but why are you helping me with my abilities since they are used to kill your kind?" I ask Tia as I toss the towel to Tia noting that her jacket was open halfway showing off her breasts that was covered by a bone-like structure making look like a bra, only the sides of her breasts were exposed and the number three tattoo was plainly visible. (A/N: Hey you know I have a point on that. It does look like one.)

Tia look at me for a moment before answering "Lord Aizen wants to see the limits of your abilities at their fullest. And as such we are seeing how powerful they are, the power of your abilities reflect on how powerful you will is. If your unsure of an action then your shield will be useless, but if your will is strong then your shield will protect you from anything." Tia explained as she zips the jacket down.

I nodded "Well I'm going to take a shower." I said as I headed back to my cell/room, it's funny I'm treating Tia like a normal human being despite the fact that she isn't, and I could tell that she respects me for being able to stand all of this _But what if it's more than that? _my thoughts spoke making me stop and think for a moment. I mean sure, she's not like Chizuru and constantly pester me only to be kicked in the face by Tatsuki but yet I could feel something about her that makes me somewhat curious about her.

Shrugging my thoughts off thinking that I might be more tired than I thought I grab my MP3 player and hook up the mini speakers and head place them on the sink and noted that the bathroom was large and elegant almost to the point of extravagant _I wonder if this is standard in all of the bathrooms or if the Espadas have say in decoration? _I mused to myself as Hikaru Utada's Prisoner Of Love song starts as I step into the spacious shower. (A/N: I do not own said song.)

_I'm a prisoner of love  
><em>_Prisoner of love  
><em>_Just a prisoner of love  
><em>_I'm just a prisoner of love  
><em>_A prisoner of love_

_I lied with calmly look  
><em>_and laughed. It became annoy some  
><em>_so I tried to find an easy way out._

_Begging for things that I do not have-blues.  
><em>_I am seeking for peace.  
><em>_I have it enough but keep fighting over it.  
><em>_I am chasing after the shadow of love._

_The boring days started to shine suddenly  
><em>_since the day you appeared.  
><em>_I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony.  
><em>_I'm just a prisoner of love  
><em>_Just a prisoner of love_

_Prisoner of love  
><em>_Prisoner of love  
><em>_I'm a prisoner of love_

_Both illed time and comforting time  
><em>_Both the stormy day and sunny day, let us walk together  
><em>

_I'm gonna tell you the truth  
><em>_I choose the unknown hard path  
><em>_I will call you my only friend  
><em>_who supports me_

_Pretentious strength and greed became meaningless  
><em>_since the day I'm loved by you.  
><em>_Freedom and easiness became void when alone  
><em>_I'm just a prisoner of love  
><em>_Just a prisoner of love_

_Oh Almost there  
><em>_Don't you give up  
><em>_Oh I will never abandon you, ever_

_When the horrifying reality separates us,  
><em>_we are attracted to each other more strongly  
><em>_I can still keep going for more and more_

_I'm just a prisoner of love  
><em>_Just a prisoner of love  
><em>

_I'm a prisoner of love  
><em>_Prisoner of love  
><em>_Prisoner of love  
><em>_I'm just a prisoner of love  
><em>_I'm a prisoner of love_

_Stay with me, stay with me  
><em>_My baby, say you love me  
><em>_Stay with me, stay with me  
><em>_I won't let you be alone_

I step out of the shower just as the lyrics finish and I quickly dry off and slip on a pair of khaki shorts and a oversized white t-shirt I open the door to see Sun-Sun standing there with a curious expression on her face.

"What was that singing just now?" Sun-Sun asks me.

I show her my MP3 player "I was listening to one of my favorite artists Hikaru Utada. I find her music to be rather great actually." I tell her, she nods her head and asks if she could borrow it since she has never heard music from the human world. For a moment I was hesitant but Sun-Sun is one of the few people that takes their time to talk to me and keep me company.

"Sure. Just take good care of it okay?" I ask her which she happily accepts and skips off, and that's another thing I've noticed Sun-Sun acts like an younger sister to me which is odd. Mila sees me as a little sister and Apacci treats me as a middle sister while Tia treats me like a daughter _I wonder if my arrival here did something to that regard? _I wondered as the training from today was taking its toll on me and the moment my head hits the pillow I fall into deep blissful sleep.

One month later…

I watch as Tia is forced to fight Captain Hitsugaya but I can tell that she is holding back for my sake. When Ichigo and the others arrived to rescue me I was hesitant in voicing my happiness but the other side of the coin is that I'm going to leave my newly acquired family.

_Flashback_

"Your friends have arrived in Las Noches to rescue you." Tia said eliciting protests from Tia's Fraccion.

"What!" Apacci shouts.

"How dare they!" Mila growls.

"Oh dear." Sun-Sun spoke softly.

"As much as I wish to agree with your sentiments, technically we _did_ kidnap Orihime from her friends and from Soul Society so it should come as no surprise that they would come to rescue her." Tia pointed out.

"But you guys are like the family I never had!" I exclaimed.

Tia nodded sadly "True, but you have to look at it from their perspective. They would believe that you sympathized with us to the point where you would willingly fight them, I believe that you humans would call this 'Stockholm Syndrome' in any case Soul Society just see us as abominations that need to be put down." Tia said and I could tell that behind her shark-like mask she was frowning.

"Then how about we show them that you're not that bad?" I suggested.

Sun-Sun shook her head "No dice. They just slice first and never ask questions."

I sighed "Can you at least promise me not to hurt them too badly? I mean I know Aizen is looking for traitors and he's starting to suspect you guys." I said.

Tia nodded "We promise that if we are to fight your friends we'll hold back. Okay?" Tia asks me softly. A few tears spill from my eyes at the thought of my friends fighting against each other. Tia gently brushes the tears away and gives me a comforting hug.

"I promise you that we'll be okay."

_End Flashback._

All of a sudden I could feel the spiritual pressure of Mila, Sun-Sun and Apacci drop significantly _Did they summon Allon? They promised me that they wouldn't! _I wondered worriedly as I rush towards them. The chimera-like beast is nearly unstoppable killing anything that it sees as a threat including Mila, Sun-Sun, Apacci and Tia. One training session they summoned Allon and tried to bring him under control only for him to lash out at them nearly killing them in the process. After I managed to heal them I made them promise never to summon Allon. As I make my way to the girls I could feel an immense amount of spiritual pressure dwarfing their combined power to make Allon. I increase my speed to near Sonido level at least the training that I went through is paying off.

I arrive at the girls location to see Captain Yamamoto unleashing his Zanpaktou and the burnt body of Allon groaning weakly in pain as Yamamoto was about to go in for the kill.

"NO!" I scream as I use my shield to protect Allon from harm. Yamamoto turns to look at me in contempt.

"So Orihime Inoue you have decided to side with the enemy then?" Yamamoto spoke while his Zanpaktou was alit in flames.

I glare at him "These three have proven that they aren't like other Arrancar!" I pointed out.

"They are nothing more than twisted abominations of Aizen's schemes. And they will be killed even if I must kill you as well." Yamamoto declared.

I snorted in disgust "Then you might as well try and kill me. But I will protect my new sisters from you!" I said and summon Tsubaki.

"Well woman what do you wan-ACK!" I cut him off by grabbing him and squeezing him tightly in both hands.

"Now listen here Tsubaki I've had it with your sexist attitude and constantly belittling me in and out of combat. _You _serve _me _and if you don't like that I swear to god that I will make your life miserable." I growled at him.

Tsubaki was trembling "Y-yes ma'am." he squeaked. I raise my head to face Yamamoto.

"Sic em Tsubaki!" I said coldly and Tsubaki shoots off attacking Yamamoto over and over like an annoying firefly.

"Shun Shun Rika. I reject!" I said bringing out my 'Rejection Field' as Tia called it since it can be used to reject anything. They surround Yamamoto and he tries in vain to break out.

"Give it up Yamamoto. Aizen explained to me that my power rejects phenomenon of any kind. If I want I could 'reject' your existence, but instead I'll reject your powers." I said as I focused on removing Yamamoto's Shinigami powers and the flames from his Zanpaktou started to flicker and die out. Until eventually the flames was no more. Yamamoto stare at me in shock that I effectively stripped him of a thousand years worth of power so easily. "You should have retired years ago old man. Otherwise, this would have been avoided." I said as I focus my attention to Allon healing him and in that affect heal the girls.

"O-Orihime?" a weak sounding voice was struggling to speak, I turn my head to see Mila trying to get up.

"Mila, don't. You're too injured." I whispered to her.

"I-I'm sorry. It was my decision to use Allon." Mila said.

I shook my head "It couldn't be helped. I forgive you." I whispered to her as I focus healing Allon to the point where the girls can recall him without damage. I run full speed back to where Tia was feeling a sense of dread.

I make it back to where Tia was only to see her standing in front of Aizen and in one instant Aizen's Zanpaktou slashes Tia's midsection and for a moment time seemed to slow down to a crawl as she started to plummet to the ground. I summon my shield to catch her and place her safely on the ground and automatically start healing her injuries. As I try to heal her Aizen slowly descends to the ground and starts to approach us.

"Well, well. It seems that we have a traitor amongst us." Aizen spoke coolly making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"B-bullshit, y-you knew this whole time that I care about her!" Tia practically screamed, much to my surprise.

Aizen raises an eyebrow "True, but I did hope that you would sacrifice her for me. But instead you bond with her, you see her as a refugee much like your Fraccion. You protected them and helped them grow stronger under your guidance, but over time you grew to see them as sisters and Orihime as a lover."

Tia growled "Yes, it is true that I love Orihime but I'd rather die than let anything happen to her." she struggles to escape my Field so that she could fight. I had to hold her down and reinforce my Field until the slash was gone.

"Tia we'll talk about this later but for now rest." I said as I stand up and face Aizen and move my Rejection Field to cover Aizen. He smirks in a condescending style.

"It is pointless to waste your time healing her and even moreso to capture me in this field. You don't know for certain that I am the real one and not an illusion created by my Zanpaktou. For all you know I might be right behind you ready to kill you. Just surrender and I'll make your death as painless as possible, I have the powers of a god on my side." Aizen said trying to make me doubt myself.

"You're wrong. Your spiritual pressure is like a fingerprint and I know that you are the actual Aizen, and I'm going to do something that I may regret later but right now I don't fucking care! And let me tell you something you may have god-like powers but the powers of a goddess trumps yours any day of the week." I scream as I focus my power on him then Aizen starts to panic realizing that something is wrong.

"What are you doing to me?" Aizen screams as he starts to convulse violently.

I grin sadistically "Simple, I am 'Rejecting' your existence. Soon there will be nothing left of you. Not even you will be able to enter the cycle of rebirth, you'll spend all of time as the 'god' of nonexistence." I said as I pour more reitsu into the field speeding up the rejection. And with a silent scream Sousuke Aizen fades from existence. With a sigh I collapse from overusing my powers and I lay back looking at the clear blue sky as a few fluffy clouds drift on.

"Is he gone for good?" I heard Tia's voice speak to me.

"Yes, he is out of our lives permanently. Now I know that you're tired but can I ask you a question?" I look at Tia who is pretty much stable at the moment.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Do you really love me?" I ask her.

"I really do love you Orihime. I just wish there was a way for us to be together." Tia said as her Fraccion arrive and carried us to a safe location. Tia casually removes her jacket so I could check for any damage and to my surprise some parts of the bone was falling off her revealing flesh underneath it but it wasn't hurting her.

"What's going on here?" Apacci spoke up.

Sun-Sun places her hand on her chin in thought until she snaps her fingers "Of course! Orihime's powers are 'rejecting' her Hollow side. It's possible that she can make us into humans but I'm not certain what other side effects this could bring." she said much to our surprise.

Tia nodded her head "Orihime was focused on healing me before getting rid of Aizen. But why aren't you three affected?" she asks.

Apacci offered an explanation "Well she was healing Allon so it wasn't as strong as an individual healing." she said.

I raise my hand "How about we finish this at Urahara's shop?" I suggested. And with reluctance the five of us head to his store.

Three months later…

It has now been three months since I erased Aizen from existence and during that time Kyoraku Shunsui was elected to replace Captain Yamamoto as the head of the shinigami forces while the newly reformed Central 46 forced said captain into retirement. During that the Central 46 have launched an investigation of Yamamoto's actions while he was in charge, considering that he's been in charge for a thousand years I could safely say that the dirt they will find will be enough to have him executed or at worse placed into the Maggot's Nest where the worst criminals reside.

I turn the key to my new apartment that Urahara provided for me, the space is perfect for one human and four former Arrancar turned humans. It seemed that Sun-Sun's theory was right and that my powers can make them human. After discussing it with the others they decided they want to stay in the human world and become human themselves, Tia managed to get a job at a nearby bar as a bartender while Sun-Sun, Mila and Apacci applied for college with Urahara footing the bill, on the condition that they actually attend classes and make acceptable grades.

As for my friends at first they had their suspicions but Tia convinced them that they no longer be able to use reitsu other than allowing them to actually see spirits. Apacci and Mila finally decided to bury the hatchet between them much to Sun-Sun's disappointment but accepted this fact that the arguing was a part of their old lives and such things aren't really needed.

"Orihime I'm home." Tia calls out as she walks in carrying in some take out much to our delight. While Apacci pull out some wine and Mila grab some glasses. As we eat dinner and drink the wine I could see Apacci, Mila and Sun-Sun were lightly flirting with each other while Tia casually brush against my arm. Despite being underage I really wanted to try the wine so with a slight hesitation I take a sip of the offered drink. (A/N: It's true, the legal drinking age in Japan is twenty. But that doesn't mean you can buy it from a vending machine.)

(Lemon alert! If you are offended by women having sex with each other skip this part or hit the previous button.)

By the time dinner was over I was starting to feel slightly tipsy from the wine and more than heated as we strip our clothes off and I notice that Tia and Mila's breasts are as big as mine while Apacci's was smaller at least a mid C-Cup (Being molested by an obsessive lesbian on a daily basis makes you really appreciate the female anatomy.) and Sun-Sun's was by far the smallest about the size of apples but her nipples were bigger than mine. One of the things I love about my room is the bed that can hold five people, perfect for nighttime activities like these.

I lay back on my bed naked as Tia and Mila start sucking on my breasts while Sun-Sun lick my core and Apacci licks hers. I moan at the attention I'm receiving from all four girls as they treat me like the goddess that they see me as, Apacci then starts moving up by kissing Sun-Sun's spine. Sun-Sun moan as the searing kisses hit the right spots making her wetter and wetter, meanwhile I move my hands to Tia's and Mila's pussies and start rubbing them making both of them moan into my breasts making them vibrate pleasantly making me groan in pleasure. They disengage from my breasts and start kissing each other and rubbing their own breasts against each other.

"Oh Orihime you are sooo good!" Tia and Mila somehow moan in perfect synch as they started to make out with each other and occasionally lean down and kiss me. Meanwhile Apacci starts kissing Sun-Sun's neck with an occasional lick to her ears making her shudder while sliding her fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please Apacci make me cum!" Sun-Sun begs as Apacci decided that enough was enough and picked up the pace, and with a loud moan Sun-Sun orgasms all over Apacci's fingers and some of it land on my leg, Sun-Sun leans down and laps it up before kissing Apacci fully on the lips allowing her essence to travel through her lips, they pull away leaving a strand of saliva between them. Apacci pulls Sun-Sun's head to her core who immediately start licking without question. "Okay Sunny I want you to make me cum." she commanded her partner while gently gripping her head and pushing further into her core.

Tia an Mila reposition themselves so that Mila's pussy hovers over my face and Tia aims for my pussy, I lick Mila's lightly making her coo in pleasure before I move my tongue further inside, making her moan appreciatively while Tia licks mine making me moan into Mila's clit. The vibrations from my moan sends Mila into a near frenzy as she nearly comes at the ministrations, all of a sudden I feel Tia moan into me I managed to cram my neck to see Apacci licking Tia's pussy _Where's Sun-Sun? _I absently thought as I continue licking Mila until she finally comes. Tia's manipulation on my core soon became too much for me and I too cum coating Tia's face with my juices, Apacci pulls Tia away from my pussy and Mila lifts herself off of my face and crawl over to Tia and slowly lick my pussy juices off of Tia's face in a slow erotic manner.

"Okay guys how about we add some toys into the mix?" Sun-Sun's voice spoke as she walks in from her room carrying three strap-on dildos and was currently wearing a purple one, Tia picks a large black one Mila selects a deep blue one leaving a light red one for Apacci.

"Mila you take her from behind while I'll take her from the front." Tia commanded as she slides the dildo into my pussy making me gasp in pleasure, I let out a small squeak as Mila slowly slides her lubed dildo into my rear, I squeeze my eyes shut getting used to the dildo that Mila slides into me, finally the dildos enters me completely, and for a few moments I could feel Tia's and Mila's kisses and caresses as they slowly pump the dildos in and out of me.

I open my eyes and let out a loud moan as my own hips start moving on their own violation, I could see Apacci slide her dildo into Tia and Mila cries out as Sun-Sun does the same to her soon the five of us buck our hips like there was no tomorrow.

"I-I'm about to cum!" I whimper out.

"U-us too!" four voices cry out at the same time.

"T-then let's try to cum together!" Tia all but shouted as our respective orgasms hit. With trembling legs we collapse on the bed after removing the dildos from each other, as sleep started to overtake us I smile as I became embraced by four beautiful women.

(End lemon. Now back to the plot.)

I awake to the sounds of breakfast being made and the lack of nude bodies keeping me warm. I open my eyes and rub them to get the sleep out of them and limp over to my bathroom and take a look in the mirror and see that my hair was wild as though I stuck my finger into a light socket. I quickly take a shower and slip on my oversized t-shirt and quickly head to the kitchen to make some coffee with honey, jam, milk and chili powder in it. I stop for a moment realizing that we were out of chili powder and absently wondered if there was some Tabasco Sauce there to serve as a substitute.

_The end._

_Me: Well originally I planned for this to be strictly a Orihime/Tia lemon but at some point it evolved into a harem. So I hope that you've enjoyed the fic and don't forget to read and review._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
